Dancing on Poisoned Knives
by chibza
Summary: [NejiSakuSasu]captured by his looks, does it matter if she was actually captured by him?


Dancing on Poisoned Knives 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….I wish I did though. :)

Chapter 1 

I walked out of the doctor's office and gasped as my gaze caught his. He was covered with bruises and cuts, blood seeped through his clothes, his left arm clutched limply in his right, but what shocked me was the dried blood that framed his pale eyes. His once, bright beautiful moon coloured eyes were now dull and bloodshot. He nodded at me as I walked past; I'm surprised he could still see through those eyes.

I wonder what had happened to him, I mean at college he was always cool, calm and composed. Did he get into a fight or something? I turned around and stared, he was knocking on the doctor's door, and oblivious to what was in front of me I walked into the edge of a coffee table.

"Oppfft!" I steadied myself and stood up straight, a blush formed across my face and I looked down embarrassed, as every pair of eyes stared at my direction. I looked back and turned a deeper shade of red when I saw his lips twitch upwards. I released an embarrassed laugh and ran out before anything else happed.

As I drove back to my apartment, my thoughts went back to the paled eyed man, known as Hyuuga Neji and my former crush. Apart from his striking eyes, another feature I like about him is his long coffee coloured hair. It has such a smooth and straight texture to it that I wondered if it would felt as silky as it looked. I haven't exchanged more than a few words with him and yet I felt that I had know him for a long time.

He wasn't at school the next day or the following day. In fact he was absent for the whole week and I was already bored with no one to stare at. I wonder if I'll see him again since today was my check up day.

As I arrived at my doctor's door I could hear two very familiar voices talking. The door muffled the sounds and I could only catch a few words such as Konoha and Gai-sensei. I paused and tried to lean closer but the voices suddenly stopped, it was if they had sensed that I was there. "Come in Sakura-san." The soft voice of Dr. Tsunade called out. I opened the door to reveal a better looking, but agitated Hyuuga Neji and my doctor, Tsunade, sitting across from each other.

"Uhh, I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'll just wait outside then." I was about to close the door when Neji spoke up. "It's ok Haruno, Dr. Tsunade and I have finished talking." I smiled inwardly, he knows my name!

"Hyuuga-san," I stopped Neji as he walked past me. "If I may ask, why weren't you at school for the past week?"

He glared at me, then smirked and leaned forward until his mouth was beside my ear. I could feel his breath on my ear and it was sending shivers up my spine. "It's none of your business and besides if I tell you I'll have to kill you." My heart was thumping so fast and loudly that I think Neji could hear it. He straightened himself up (he was at least a head taller) gave me another smirk then walked out. I studied him as he walked out, not that I have for the past few years, his shoulders were broad fitting nicely to a narrow waist and long legs, I think people would call it a swimmer's body and such a nice ass as well! I blushed and turned to Dr. Tsunade who shook her head and motioned for me to sit.

The next week was different. Instead of seeing the same brown haired figure leaving Dr. Tsunade I saw a different yet attractive person. He had dark onyx coloured eyes and his raven hair was spiked up at the back with a couple of hair falling in front of his eyes framing his pale yet beautiful featured face. He was as handsome as Neji! He must be a new patient here, as I have never seen him before. He was a bit shorter than Neji probably around my height, maybe taller but the same built as Neji. Our eyes met. He has such cold eyes! Just like Neji! I blushed then looked away but not before I saw him smirk. Such a well-formed face! I walked into Dr. Tsunade's office again with a red face.

As I left Dr. Tsunade's office that evening I took the short cut back home. The check up had gone longer than expected and I had to hurry home to make dinner and to study. I live in an apartment block by myself after moving out of home just after I finished high school. I hate the short cut but I had to use it today since it was getting dark soon and dangerous things happen after dark around this area. The short cut was going through a dark damp alleyway then through a pathway that was surrounded by trees and finally through the backyard of a kind neighbour who has a not so kind Rottweiler and finally the road to my apartment block.

As soon as I stepped into the alleyway I felt my gut clench. I could feel that something bad was going to happen. While walking through the alleyway I kept a bit on my side turning back at the quietest sounds. This wasn't good I was getting too paranoid. I was ready to run when I heard footsteps behind me. Looking back I saw a shadow running towards me. Biting back a scream I turned and sprinted. I was near the pathway when I was suddenly grabbed around the waist and felt myself lifted up onto the roof of the alleyway. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand came up and covered it. I tried to struggle and a voice hissed in my ear, "Keep quiet! Do you want to die?" I shook my head, but since I was over filled with panic I couldn't stay still I struggled and accidentally kicked a loose tile down below. The noise of the fallen tile echoed through the empty dark night and I heard my capturer swear, then suddenly the hand over my mouth moved away and pushed a pressure on my neck. The last thing I heard sounded like Neji's voice. "Fuck you, Sasuke!" then my eyes rolled back and everything turned black.

A/n: Hehe hello everyone! This is my second Naruto fanfic and yes its another NejiSakuSasu one. : ) haha I hope you liked it and since I really haven't thought of this storyline for this pls do tell me if you want it to be continued or not and if you do want me to continue I must just think up a storyline. ; )

Please Review and tell me what you think: )


End file.
